Menschen Bei Nacht
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Dark, wicked Smut, what more should I say? I do not claim "Menschen Bei Nacht"; that honor goes the Rainer Marie Rilke, of whom I am quite a fan. The title means, "Human Beings by Night" in German.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

It was always pitch black when the Beast wanted to play with her. A heavy weight upon her hips bore her further down into the plush mattress then was deemed comfortable and Kagome woke with both a start and a squeak.

The large hand that immediately covered her sleepy, gasping mouth was a further surprise and in instinctive fear, the thin woman began to thrash against her unseen enemy, her foggy brain scampering like an in-born klutz to catch up to her racing panic.

A rasping snarl dribbled down into her straining ears and when she made contact with a steel object seemingly covered in soft, warm skin, Kagome shuddered at the momentary hiss within that descanting voice as it growled above her, somewhere in the darkness. She knew she'd hit her attacker somewhere vulnerable, but dazed, sleep-panicked as she was, Kagome hadn't the foggiest idea what her target had been. Before she could contemplate the matter any further, sharp as a serpent, her wrist was captured in an iron-tight grip by the hand not occupied with her mouth and just as quickly, that hand flung her over with little care for comfort or body mechanics, wrenching her along with her captured arm to get a firm, tight grasp on her remaining wrist. Choking up on her captured limbs, the Beast jerked her wrists up beside his head, burying his face in her hot, fear-flushed skin with an oily laugh.

The demon Naraku loved his little bitch, oh yes he did.

He loved her midnight panic and her little flare of resistance at his hungry provocation. He loved the cold, biting scent of pure fear that poured from his girl's pale skin as he held her effortlessly against his immovable heart. He loved the great gasping breaths she was struggling to take in behind the cover of his large clawed hand. Those big back eyes were most likely trying in vain to swallow any light that might show her the form of her possessor. He loved how she begged him. He loved the scarred soul that bore his endless bloody trespasses and remade him just as endlessly when he finally allowed himself to be lost and drowned within her depths.

The demon Naraku was so very jealous of his little bitch, oh yes he was.

Snapping her to shivering attention with a deep growl into her captive ear, Kagome's captor ran his lips down her pulsing throat and because he couldn't stop himself, grazed the cold sweat he found there with the ivory fangs that unsheathed themselves in wicked anticipation of her penetration, her thick sweet blood. His various body wanted to shift, to change - to wrap itself tightly around the bitch's sweet thighs, wrench them apart and fuck her inside out. He wanted to wear his girl like a suit, a red gleaming, and glistening cocoon against the waiting world. But if he did that, then all the fun would be over. No more wishes were his to command. There were no more second chances now that the Shikon no Tama was gone. It was his private mantra. No more second chances.

Kagome felt hot lips against her throat and her body knew its possessor in that moment, even if her mind had yet to completely catch up. The utter darkness was keeping her feet from touching the mental bottom and so she continued to fall through dark water, rebelling against the guttural affections of her unseen foe. When she felt the hot twin branding of her lover's fangs along her skin, she knew her situation and Kagome went limp with the stark realization of oncoming punishment and pain. Blindly, she groaned in supplication and bent her back as far as her tightly held arms would allow. Doing so caused her taunt stomach to brush against her tormentor's hungry cock and the wicked contradiction of her perceived retreat and her tempting flesh made the demon bare his hypodermic fangs in an open-mouthed roar.

"Bitch! Where do you think you can run and hide from me? Answer!" Naraku's gravelly voice slithered angrily into her over-compensating ear and the booming demand he made of her caused Kagome to whimper against her master's humid palm.

Leaning at a tight angle against the shivering girl, Naraku drew a deep breath of her fear-scented hair. "You know what I will do to you if you scream, little bitch." He whispered hotly and purred in her ear with excruciating pleasure when the scent of her body's wet hunger shot like fire in his nose, like the burn of exotic spices on his liar's tongue. She could fight him all she wanted, but Naraku knew the chains around her heart were stead-fast and no one had the keys but him.

Removing his hand from her mouth allowed Kagome to breathe and when she had taken two large gulps of air, she forgot the question her master was waiting so impatiently for. She heard his unseen legions draw an exasperated breath…

Suddenly she found her arms spread high over her head and an arm as strong as marble and just as hard was hitching her leg up over a hard hip. She felt a hot implacable being between her spread legs and instinctively Kagome pumped her sex along the velvety rigid thing she found there.

"I asked you a question, you stupid whore! Where do you think you can hide from me when I want you?!" a thick angry whisper drew across her lips as Naraku held her tightly against his hungry cock – that tiny show of desire nearly made him forgo his delicious interrogations, to simply spread her wide like a gull's wings and fuck her until she screamed herself hoarse!

"Nowhere, my master!" returned the girl's moaning, fearful voice – just as he liked it. She sounded like delicious fear, exquisite torture – how he loved her for it! His perfect little slave, his immaculate and despoiled priestess. She deserved every last moan, every last tear and every last scream.

Spreading his own legs forced hers wider, higher. The girl smelled so good, like candy and pussy and he needed a taste. Palming a soft breast in his claws, the Beast brought his twisted lips to his slave's twitching ear.

"That's because there's nowhere you could go to find someone who can fuck you like I can, isn't it?" he leered and slid his cock against her waiting slit.

Kagome moaned into darkness and balled up her fists in need, her thighs trembling with the effort to remain still. She needed friction, up and down, back and forth, harder…faster…

"Say it, little miko. Tell me the truth and shame the Devil." Naraku smiled in the darkness, his fangs clipping and slurring his words in the epitome of temptation. He drew a claw around her tightened nipple, down her fluttering stomach and expertly parted her lust-swollen lips, looking for a good, hungry moan from his girl.

He was not disappointed.

"Oh FUCK – there's no one else but you, my master!" she cried out and arched her back at the electric jolt that ran along her spine at her master's slick touch.

"That's because there's nowhere you could go to find someone who can suck you like I can, isn't – my little hungry bitch. Answer me, miko slut." Naraku purred and dipped his head to her offered flesh and drew a tightened nipple into his fanged mouth with a rumbling growl.

"Oh fucking Kami – no one… no one…" Kagome's mind kept skipping every time she felt her lover's limber tongue flick her pebbled flesh against the sharp point of a fang, each time the jolted nerve within sent an arc of excruciating pleasure straight to her throbbing hungry clit. He wanted her to say something, something… fuck, she'd say anything, do anything if only he'd stop teasing her and FUCK her, so hard, right GODDAMN NOW!

Naraku could feel his little Kagome's frustration and need buzzing along the nerves under her skin; he knew what she needed, wanted. It was what he wanted, but fun was fun.

"Tell your master every wicked thing in your heart", he wheedled in a sultry whisper, barely above a growl. "Tell me, say it. Say 'No one…'"

The demon punctuated his lesson by licking one of his fingers and stroking her well-manicured sex in calculated mental torture. He could just make out her brows as they knitted together in passion and irritation. Delicious.

"No-o-o one." Replied Kagome's shaking voice as she attempted to grind her pussy onto his questing, teasing digit.

"'Can…'"

"Can…'" she moaned back.

Naraku leaned in close to his miserable, wanting slave and kissed her hard. Whispering a command in her ear, he let go of her arms and leaned back on his heels above her slowly boiling form.

"Can what, my hungry bitch? Tell your master." he leering at her unseeing eyes.

"Can suck me like you can, Naraku, you brutal fuck!" she spat in uncontrollable need and grabbed the wrought iron headboard as she was told.

"Oh little girl, a brutal fuck is just what you need and I'm only one who's ever going to give it to you." Her fate fell from his hungry lips and grabbing a handful of tight ass, Naraku bent forward to begin the feast.

Kagome felt her body coil and writhe with each flick of her master's wicked tongue, stretched within her clenching pussy to impossible depths. She reveled in the complete exposure as he forced her lips wide and suckled her throbbing clit, bucking with complete abandon and screaming his name. When she felt a sharp fang graze her most defenseless and unhooded flesh, Kagome reared up, grabbed her master's serpentine head and held him deep in her flooded pussy as she screamed and came hard enough to see the blur of blue-black stars behind her blind-folded eyes.

She never could hang on as she was told, Naraku smiled to himself as he slowly delved her sweet depths with his tongue.

All the more reason to punish her, to make her scream and bleed and come, again and again…

No one to save her from him.

No one to save him from her.

Kagome pressed the dark silk over a brow to catch a dribble of sweat before it stung her hidden eyes. Slowly reaching down her body until blind hands encountered the living strands of her master's coiling hair, Kagome guided her lips to one waiting, calculating ear.

"You call that brutal, demon? Now, c'mon and fuck me like the beast you are." She whispered hotly in her lover's twitching ear and just to really seal her fate, she ran her sweet pink tongue across the captive and oh so sensitive flesh, breathing a canny giggle into the face of doom.

Long, clawed fingers wove themselves instantly in her hair and drew her back hard with a snarl the sent fear into her heart and nectar into her pussy.

"I'm going to love making you scream, you delicious little bitch, do you know that?" Naraku growled and lined himself up between her wanton thighs.

"I know that. Now give it to me!" she begged with her own leering smile and arched her back for maximum penetration.

She loved the freedom of a good blindfold; it turned the idea of "you" and "you" into "Anyone" and there was endless possibilities and freedom in "Anyone."

_Irgendwen._

Anyone.

"_bei ihren Gesprächen verstehn; ( by their gestures they try to be understood)  
und dabei sagen sie: Ich und Ich ( and when they say "I" and "I")  
und meinen: Irgendwen." (It means "Anyone at all.")_

_-Rainer Maria Rilke "Menschen Bei Nacht" ("People By Night")_


End file.
